My Favorite Doll
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Marisa went to Alice's house for some tea, but didn't realize that her fate is decided by Alice there. Halloween oneshot, dark MariAli (Marisa x Yandere Alice), rated T for Yandere.


Me: I don't own Touhou or any games, animes, or visual novels. And to make this Halloween Oneshot even scarier, I decided to make Alice Yandere... Wait, maybe I should shove the yandere level far off the edge...

My sister: Eh!? Aren't plot twists breaking the 4th wall!?

Me: Let's do this Already, To make this Halloween scary! (rises the Yandere meter from 0 to Max level)

Alice: (feels something was off) Who's that? Who's that?

Plot engine: THE TWIST, YANDERE MAX LEVEL!

Me: Now, onto the story, should we? XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ordinary Magician Marisa Kirisame was flying on her broom through the forest of magic, yawning as she was just kicked out from Patchouli's library.

"I'm bored... Who am I gonna visit next? Reimu must've been busy taking care of her shrine, and I just visited Patchy, and She didn't want to let me borrow any of her books." She said to herself, not aware that her 'Borrowing' was actually nothing more than stealing and taking.

An idea then crossed her mind, and she went to visit her best friend, Alice. She then flew towards her house, got off the broom landing expertly on the ground, before knocking the door.

"Alice, You Home~?" Marisa asked in a sing song voice.

The door then opened, revealing a pale Alice.

"Oh, Marisa! Come in, come in!" Alice greeted cheerfully.

Marisa put the broom outside, then went inside the house and see that it was dark inside the house.

"Can you turn on some of the candles? It's too dark for me to see even the floor here!" Marisa asked in sarcasm.

"S-sure."

As she turned on the candles one by one, it was now bright for Marisa to see.

"Perfect." Marisa commented as She put her robes and hat on the hanger on the door.

"Do you want some tea, Marisa?"

"Sure am! I'm parched."

Marisa then went to sit on the dining chair, waiting patiently for Alice to make the tea, though She disliked the feeling of being watched, as She felt that Alice's dolls are watching her every moves.

Although Marisa was a bit concerned about Alice right now, She seemed different.

At first, she acted rather cheery, but then She went a little shy. What made Marisa more concerned is that Alice's skin is so pale as if She didn't go outside for weeks, and her eyes were empty like her dolls.

She then saw Alice, coming with 2 cups of tea. Alice then put one in front of Marisa, while one more for herself, She then took a seat and took a thoughtful sip of her tea.

"Umm... Alice, Are you OK?" Marisa asked, concerned about her friend's condition.

"I'm fine." She answered bluntly.

"Don't just _I'm fine_! You looked like your skin hasn't seen the sun for weeks!"

"I don't need someone to tell me that, it's because I'm-"

"You're what, Alice? What!? I'm worried sick about you!"

Alice just stayed silent, and stood up, going upstairs.

'Geez, That Alice can be so stubborn sometimes! I can't seem to stop her...'

Then she heard footsteps descending down the stairs, it was slow and loud. It made a chill run down Marisa's spine as the only sound she heard at that time were those footsteps.

Later when Alice was in Marisa's line of sight, She saw her holding a small doll, which is strangely familiar to Marisa herself.

"This is what I made all this time, ever since We've... Met."

She put the doll on the table, and rotated it, to make Marisa see.

To her shock, It was an exact replica of Marisa, only it's a doll version of herself, complete with her braid.

"Too bad This one is not completed yet... It still needed... **_A finishing touch_**." Alice explained.

"Wh-What was that supposed to mean?" Marisa asked, standing up from her chair.

"Isn't it obvious? Marisa... You're **_My Favorite Doll_**... **_I can't hold back anymore... I want to keep you..._** " Alice replied with a small smile in her face.

"This is not a joke, right?" Marisa asked again, while making a move towards the door slowly.

She couldn't believe her best friend would want to turn her into a doll. She's not right in the head.

"You know I don't joke much, Marisa..." Her face was emotionless, and she tilted her head.

"Ahaha... Right..." She picked up her hat and robes and put them on.

Then suddenly Alice's eyes were no longer emotionless, there is _something_ filling them.

"Marisa... There's no way to escape me. Every human can die... So that's why..." Alice said, facing the floor.

Then she rose her face to see Marisa again, only this time her eyes were horrifyingly wide.

"Let Me turn you into a doll so We can be together forever."

Marisa gasped at those words.

"You don't want to die because of age didn't you? Don't worry, I will not let such horrible fate happen. So, I will **_Just put an end to it myself_**. **_I'll snuff out your_** ** _... your..._** " Alice continued, breathing heavily each time she paused her words, and gulped in the end of those words.

" ** _LIFE._** " This time, Marisa's fear level is at it's peak.

"W-WWAAAAAHHHHH! S-SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!" Marisa screamed, opening the door, and took her broom and flew.

" ** _Ehehehehe! Wait up! No fair going ahead first~!_** " Alice laughed and spoke maniacally, her dolls began to give chase.

Marisa flew from trees to trees, only to be found by Alice's dolls. She then chose to fly sky high... Until a doll came out of nowhere with a syringe in it's hand and injected it to Marisa's arm with expert timing.

Marisa then felt numb, and the broom slowly landed to the ground, right where Alice was waiting. Marisa drifted off to sleep due to the tranquilizer inside the syringe.

"Now... Go to sleep, **_My Favorite Doll_**." Alice said to Marisa's sleeping body, before her dolls came and lifted her back to the house.

Later on, as Marisa woke up, she saw her body, cut up to pieces.

"What the..." Marisa said, but then realized that she can't move.

She then realized, that her soul is now inside the very doll that Alice made as a replica of Marisa.

"Finally... I did it... Ahaha..." Alice said, laughing a bit afterwards.

Alice then hugged Marisa, who is now a doll.

"You can never leave me now Marisa, We are now together, forever..."

-Fin

A/N Well that's it! Happy Halloween, writers and readers! This is also my first Touhou fanfic, and the first fic i ever made to have broken the 4th wall XD. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this dark MariAli fanfic and leave a review! Once again, happy Halloween, Cya!

By Yuuyakizami21, A just passing through user


End file.
